Strings of a Pierrot
by KarakuRoku
Summary: AU. Waiting for you here is the only reason why I'm breaking. [SoraKairi]


**EDIT: Transferred the A/N here and rewrote/corrected typos and added a few more details to stuff that looked off ;7;**

**Welp, here's my fail attempt at writing a SoKai(?) fic. 8D I wanted to make it longer but I had run out of ideas already... *cries* Oh well. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review! And sorry for any mistakes in advance! ;w;**

_**Inspired by the song Karakuri**** Pierrot.**_

**Standard disclaimer applies. :3**

* * *

_"__When I was touched by your warmth,_

_your gestures, your smiles,_

_caused me to bReAK down."_

If Sora could get any more disorganized than this, then every step he took would probably be messier than his own spiky hair.

It wasn't entirely his fault though. His mind was preoccupied with many thoughts he shouldn't be thinking, even less _having_. He wasn't the type to be serious and ponder on the same things over and over again, but since each situation he had been getting himself in lead to this, he had no choice but to give in and think over things he never knew held any sort of importance.

It all started during Wednesday last week. It was an average day, classes had ended and it was already lunch time, so it was no surprise when he was surrounded by a mound of people he called his friends that day, laughing at each joke and pun he made in between the conversation. The brunette was quite the class clown in truth, never failing to make anyone laugh with his silly antics.

And that included his best friend.

"Sora, be serious for once!" she exclaimed loudly as she held her stomach, unable to hold back her giggle that quickly turned into a laughing fit. He placed his hands behind his head and grinned casually at the sight, genuinely happy that he made her laugh.

It was always nice to see her smile.

As they ate their lunch, one of his female friends, a brunette girl with green eyes, had asked their group of friends if anyone was going to see a movie, which came out next week.

Everyone groaned.

It was probably one of those sappy romance stories, knowing Selphie all too well.

Most of them had refused. Not everyone in their small group was all that interested in romance. Sora wasn't interested of course. Comedy was his forte, not dating.

But then his best friend spoke up and said that she wanted to go.

"Sora, you'll watch with me on Saturday right?"

In response, he snorted back in disgust and leaned back on his chair, clearly disliking the idea already. "What? Why me? Can't you go with some other poor sap of a guy?"

Naturally, his best friend happened to be quite the catch, so it was no surprise that guys would die to have even five minutes with her. Auburn hair that reached a little past her shoulders, fair-skinned, ocean blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like jewels and a kind personality to match.

She was the definition of perfection in everyone's eyes.

He knew that fact very well.

Sighing in defeat, he held his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. "Alright, fine, as long as I'm getting paid."

Satisfied, she hugged him as people whooped loudly, yelling out things like "Sora's got a date everyone!" or "Miss Congeniality's into clowns!"

Of course, the pair would retort back to the crowd.

"We're just best friends!"

"Why would I date this clown?"

"And why would I be into someone who wears too much pink?" he added in as they'd playfully glare at each other.

Yeah they were only friends.

Right, he thought. He was still learning how to live with that.

The auburn-haired girl had done most of the planning, and Sora had listened with a laid back expression nodding or shaking his head every now and then.

In reality though, Sora was in his own little world, completely ecstatic.

She had picked him out of every other guy to watch the movie with.

Although it was no surprise - she was always inviting him to stuff like this - Sora still couldn't help feeling like he was on cloud nine. His best friend was everything to him. He had met her when they were very young, and it was rather nice to know that she was always thinking of him despite all these years. It was a comforting to know that their bond remained the same even throughout each day.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited for their little get together. He wasn't looking forward to the movie, but it was worth it for him to spend time with her.

But then, a few days later, his doubts began to grow.

Monday was a drag as usual, but Sora managed to tell himself that he could hold on just a bit longer. Besides, his _date_, as rumors so dramatically stated, was always by his side, so at least going to school wasn't a complete drag.

That day, she clung on to his arm while they walked down the hallway, laughing merrily as she listened attentively to every little quirky joke he made. Although he could hear whispers about how him and his companion and how they made an unusual but adorable couple, he was already accustomed to ignoring their statements as they never really affect him anymore.

But then, at one point, one question from the crowd stood out more than others.

"Are they really only best friends?"

Sora almost choked on air when he had heard that, but he had managed to keep up a flawless grin, not wanting anyone to see his annoyance. That question was flat off ridiculous. Of course they were friends! Could no one see just how close they were? They practically know each other better than their own parents.

... Or maybe that question meant to ask if they were really only best friends or a couple.

With the position they were in, he wasn't all that surprised if people would be asking about that then. It was just plain gossip, and Sora never did like having to lie.

But now that he thought about it hard...

Did his best friend like him? Or anyone for that matter?

In truth, that was a hard question to answer. She was always saying that she wasn't ready for a relationship. He never knew why though, but he never bothered to question it either.

So why did she always have to hang around him then? She had the rest of her female friends with her. And she could've taken them to the movie if she wanted to, but she had picked him.

Why? Why would she do that?

Sora still didn't understand his own question when Thursday afternoon came. Before he realized it, he was already saying goodbye to all his friends and classmates as he headed towards home. His mind was preoccupied immediately as he asked himself the same question over and over again.

Why him?

Why the best friend?

Why the class clown?

Suddenly, as he pondered upon his questions, he felt something bump him.

Blinking from confusion, he turned around and spotted two children running around as their laughter filled the air. Sora couldn't help but smile at their easygoing attitudes and continued to watch them play. At one point though, he noticed that one of them was holding a marionette.

... A pierrot?

As he stared at it in shock, the pair continued to chase after each other to the point that the doll was ignored and dropped in the midst of it all. He picked it up and made a move to return it, but before he can, the children are already long gone when he looked back to their direction.

Unknowing with what to do, he hesitantly studied the pierrot with curious eyes. Wide smile plastered on its face, a big red nose that made him think of Rudolph and a couple of intricate designs around its eyes, Sora couldn't help but laugh at the sight of this silly-looking contraption. It was stupid-looking. It was made - iused/i - for the sake of laughs.

And it reminded him of himself.

Sora no longer knew if he was laughing at how idiotic the toy looked like or if he was laughing at how ironic the situation was.

Maybe this was it. Maybe this was why she always picked him for these kinds of things. Maybe it was because he was just there. Maybe she was just using him because no one could take him seriously.

He was just something to manipulate.

And most importantly, he was a jester.

It was not his role in this play to seduce the princess to become his.

With this thought in mind, Saturday had come by in a quick blur, and even though his doubts grew with each passing minute, he still went to their meeting place at the park. Imagine his surprise when he found the place still somewhat empty.

That was when he looked at the clock and noticed he had went two hours earlier at their agreed time.

That was when he realized that he was indeed going crazy.

So here he was, waiting, waiting, waiting. And he knew he was beginning to break as he waited. His mind was wandering everywhere, but his paranoia continued to dwell relentlessly upon his thoughts. Was he still thinking right? Maybe he was just dreaming everything up. Everything must've been an illusion.

Nope, he was no longer thinking straight.

Was it just him, or was everyone around him laughing at him?

"Sora! There you are!"

Snapping out of his deep reverie, the brunette looked up. Their eyes met, causing butterflies to roam his stomach. This was it, Sora decided. He didn't like being kept in the dark. He had to know.

The auburn-haired girl smiled sheepishly as she approached him. "Sorry if I was late! Did I keep you waiting?"

Sora returned the favor with a grin. "Oh no, I've been here for millions of years waiting for you to drop down the sky. Nope, you haven't kept me waiting."

The girl rolled her eyes and playfully shoved his shoulder. "Sora, be serious for once!" she laughed and smiled at him. Hearing her words, Sora's expression hardened. That was the same thing she had said last week. And yes, he can be serious. He just didn't want to be. He was afraid to change, scared of the unknown and what would happen to him.

But today was an exception.

Noticing that something was wrong, the girl's eyebrows knitted together from worry. "Is something wrong, Sora?"

Having finally gathered up his thoughts, Sora willed himself to calm down, his eyes fluttering to a close.

It was make or break time.

"Kairi."

When he said her name, it seemed like time had stopped.

Although he was nervous, Sora was determined to get an answer and to put his mind at ease. Holding down the urge to run, he opened his eyes looked at her, his expression stern and somewhat pained. "We've been friends since forever. I've known you since we were little, and I always stuck to your side because I care about you. We're best friends; I know that, but... if I'm going to be honest here, then I like you Kairi."

His vision began to blur. Sora ignored it, because he finally said those words he'd been dying to tell her. And it was time for the question he'd wanted to ask.

"I'm okay if you'll manipulate me with those - my - strings, really, I am. I know you only see me as as a clown. But please... just answer one question for me." He took in one deep breathe. "Do you, or will you ever, like me back?"

Kairi's eyes widened from shock. But nonetheless she was able to make a quick recovery. It seems like hours have passed as they both stare each other down, until finally, Kairi's mouth opened.

As she was about to give her reply, everything started spinning.

And when she uttered one simple sentence, Sora's breathe stopped.


End file.
